


Lesson

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo x reader, dom Kylo, public intercourse, voyeurism kink.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy loves. xxx

It must have been around 5 am as (y/n) awoke from her sleep, Kylo was just leaving the bed, ready to start his day. A whimper left her lips at the feeling of him leaving the warm bed, his arms were no longer wrapped around her middle, with a small smirk he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She tried to fall asleep once again, but there was no use, sleeping without Kylo by her side wasn’t something she was good at.

Dressed in his black gown he walked out of the foggy bathroom, a concentrated look on his handsome face, his eyes were trained on his datapad. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss onto his back, a smile on his lips as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb, “can’t you stay a bit longer?”, a needy whine escaped her mouth as he stepped away from her. Kylo took a hold of his mask, turned towards her, pressed a bruising kiss onto her lips “stop the pouting, you know I can’t” and walked out of the room.

With a huff she walked towards the bathroom, the thought of riling Kylo up while he was at work crossed her mind, with a smirk on her lips she stepped into the shower. Not long after she was dressed in a dark blue gown, her hair was pulled up in a loose bun. 

Around three pm she went looking for him, found him strolling though a hallway, “commander”, she called after him, arms crossed in front of her chest, (y/n) bit her lip as he walked towards her. “Can I do something for you love?”, the mask lowered his voice, his gloved hand stroked her cheek. Kylo could clearly hear her thoughts, (y/n) couldn’t stop thinking about his fingers wrapped around her throat as he fucked her in front the generals, something she started thinking about a few weeks ago, but she was always too scared to tell Kylo about it.

“Behave, otherwise I’d have to punish you.”, Kylo whispered against her ear, turned around and began to walk away. “Please, you’re all bark and no bite.”, she smirked at him, he stopped his movement, slowly turned towards her, “what did you just say?”. In a mere second he was standing in front of her, hands wrapped around her throat, “just stating a fact.”, she was feeling extra bratty today. 

He stared at her for a second or two, gripped her wrist in a tight grip and pulled her towards an empty meeting room. Kylo took off his mask, his jaw was clenched, a dangerous look in his eyes as he pushed her onto her knees, “suck”, was all he said as he gripped her bun. She didn’t needed to be told twice, hastily unclipping his belt, hands wrapping around his throbbing length. 

As her head bopped up and down on his length she heard some people nearing, “you want me to fuck you in front of all the generals? Here you go love.”, he dangerously whispered as he fucked her mouth, she was gagging around him, tears streaming down her face. As the words left his mouth, excitement started flooding through her veins, making her cheeks blush.

“Somebody needed to be taught a lesson, come on in generals.”, he rasped out as he forcefully ripped her away from his cock, turned her around and pushed her down on the table. Her front was pressed against the cold tabletop, she couldn’t look into the eyes of the generals around, embarrassment overcoming her. 

Kylo entered her from behind, he was thrusting inside of her with a deadly pace, his jaw was clenched, drops of sweat running down his forehead, his hand slapping her ass, making her whine. He grabbed her bun, pulled her head backwards and told her “you wanted this, so don’t hide your face.”, the generals didn’t say anything, too scared of Kylo, eyes trained on her blushing face. 

She felt her orgasm nearing, his balls slapping against her clit, Kylos hand grabbed her throat, cutting off her airway, silencing her moans. (Y/n) came around his cock, eyes squeezed shut, no words leaving her mouth, she was slowly blackening out. He let go of her throat and came deep inside of her. Kylo pulled her against his chest, “such a brat”, and zipped up his trousers. 

With blushing cheeks she left the room, her breathing wouldn’t calm down, (y/n) felt exhausted, confused and somewhat embarrassed. But she secretly loved the feeling of the eyes of the generals around focused on her trembling body as Kylo fucked her from behind. Her datapad pinged as she entered the room, Kylo messaged her “get on all fours, I’ll be with you in a second.”.


End file.
